Memories From Long Ago
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Memories were something that caused happiness, grief, confusion and above all, they could surface from layers and layers beneath the mind. Even if you can't remember them now, those memories will surely come back to you someday.


**Title: Memories From Long Ago**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Nezumi x Shion**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: No. 6 and its characters do not belong to me. They are property of their creator, Asano Atsuka.**

**Summary: Memories were something that caused happiness, grief, confusion and above all, they could surface from layers and layers beneath the mind. Even if you can't remember them now, those memories will surely come back to you someday.**

There exist many things in this world that could not be easily explained. No matter how much you think about them, no matter how much you analyze them and try to decipher their meaning and existence, a concrete answer would never surface. The world is a well of fantasies and realities, tempting its residents with the many mysteries that it presents along with its presence.

The greatest treasure that exist is the treasure of feelings and human emotion. No matter how small, no matter how big, no matter how sad or how happy, each emotion is a blessing of its own. And with feelings come memories, the ones responsible for engraving these strange sensations that rise from within a person. Without memories, what would humans be? Without memories, where would emtions and feelings flee to be stored?

Memories are not to be forgotten, no matter how many years pass, no matter how many things you see, no matter how many new feelings you experience. Being able to feel and to recall an emotion, is what makes you a true human being. And the strongest emotion, how many people are able to recall it and say with a smile on their faces that they have experienced it and lived it to its maximum capacity?

And what feeling is this? Is it a feeling of love, of desire, or of happiness? The answer is none of those. The most magnificent emotion is the one where you feel that you cannot breathe but at the same time you cannot live without it. It is not love, it is not friendship, it is not lust. It is an emotion which has no name. Why does it not have a name? Because the best things in life are meant to be indefinite, without a shape or form. It is something that comes to you naturally, but not many are able to experience it. If you ever experience this emotion, engrave it deep into your mind and never forget it.

* * *

><p>Many centuries have now passed, there is no need to state the year nor the month. It doesn't matter, at least not anymore. Among the immense crowd in this planet, there once again walk two boys that met many centuries ago and created memories which are capable of transcending through time. Neither remember anything from their previous lives. Actually, they have never even met, have never spoken in this lifetime. Is it really OK for two souls that once were inseparable to not meet? Of course it's not. So this is where the fantasies and realities that this world has to offer come into action. Because two stars that once traveled together are bound to meet again.<p>

A total amount of 23 winters have flown by since they were reborn, each boy counting with different blessings which life has bestowed upon them. One of them, the older of the two, is a rising theater actor which has been gaining recognition from many critics. The other, is a medical student that aspires to save the lives of the wounded and those who need his help. They do not live in the same apartment building, they do not live in the same neighborhood, in fact, they do not even live in the same city.

The actor is a traveler, hopping from place to place, not ready to settle yet. He is the wandering star, the one that has chosen to roam freely, while waiting for something to make it stay in place. The other is the fixed star, unwilling to move from his location until something comes and makes his location spin around.

Their meeting was not planned, or maybe it was. Does fate count as being planned? Or does fate simply count as a vast amount of coincidences that lead up to a bigger event? Whichever of the two suits your taste, the main essence is that it is here, happening now.

* * *

><p>They meet in the middle of the street, near a park on a Sunday morning. It's an ordinary day, nothing foretells that something important is about to happen. Unlike the last time they met, there is no storm, there is no wind, there is no special birthday for neither of the two. How anti-climatic. But maybe a life that leads to something grand does not need to be extraordinary. Maybe simplicity is the most appropriate this time around.<p>

The two accidentally bump into each other, the shorter of the two boys stumbling a bit as he trips on his untied shoelaces. The taller of them manages to catch the stumbling boy. The clumsy one apologizes and admits that he was not paying attention to his surroundings. The older one only sighs in exasperation and tells the other to be more careful, if not, he could have been seriously injured. As an apology, the younger boy invites the other to a café and the older one accepts out of courtesy.

Once they are seated in a small Café, they ask each others names. No, they are not the same as their old ones. The names 'Nezumi' and 'Shion' are long gone, they no longer exist. They have new names, new faces, new lives. Nothing of their old physical traits remain. They are different people, or to be exact, they are different vessels. The two souls are still the same, forever intact and unchanging.

They talk about many things during their conversation. They talk about the young actor's career, his lifestyle and how he travels, intent on not being fixed on one single place. The other boy thinks the actor is amazing, he is instantly blinded by a bright light and he somehow thinks it seems familiar. He tells the other boy what he is thinking, "I think I've met you before," he says.

The young actor only laughs and throws his head back in amusement as his slender shoulders shake with the vibrating laughter that erupts from his throat. The younger boy begins to blush, but holds his ground, "I don't know where or when. But you seem familiar."

The dark haired teen tells him to cut it out, that there is no possibility that could have met before. That their lifestyles are completely different. Besides, it is his first time in this city and he doesn't know anybody there.

They drop the subject and continue to talk about other things, to which the younger boys admits, "Wow, it might sound incompetent but I find myself deeply attracted to you."

And something inside of the older boy's memories stirs, telling him that this has happened before. However, he decides to ignore it, telling himself that something like that is not possible.

After two hours, they find themselves in the apartment of the young medical student, who lives alone because it is closer to his University. The actor tells him that he is naive, that he shouldn't just let people he barely knows into his apartment.

In the end, they both end up laughing at the stupidity of their situation but decide to ignore it after a while. They have dinner and end up watching some TV before they realize it is late outside and that the young actor should not roam out in the streets at this time of the night.

After a bit of arguing, the actor finally gives in and decides to stay for the night. They share a bed and somewhere down the night, they hold hands as they dream about different things which involve evil cities and killer bees.

The boy leaves the next morning, leaving no traces of his existence behind. He does not even leave a note telling the other that he will be back, nor telling him to take care of himself.

* * *

><p>Finally, five months pass by and the taller boy comes back, appearing on the medical student's door, with a smile on his face.<p>

"I'm back," he says.

Turns out he's landed a huge role in a play rooted in this city and he needs somewhere to live for the next couple of months. And frankly, he thinks and admits that he'd like to know that younger boy better. Deep in the back of his mind, he thinks that there is something familiar, something which he would like to see. The younger boy accepts and they start living together.

Months pass again but this time the young actor does not leave. He confesses that he would like to stay, that he'll audition for another role in a new play for which he has been gaining a lot of requests. The now doctor smiles and kisses his roommate.

"Does that mean I can stay?" the actor asks, his eyes expressing a mischievous demeanor.

"Yes. And it also means that I won't let you go. At least not again."

Those memories from long ago, they have come and made way for a new story to begin.

* * *

><p>Do you believe in reincarnation?<p>

It does not matter. All you need to do is believe in the memories which dwell in the depths of your mind. Memories connect us with our pasts and maybe, you are also destined to once again meet someone special just like in your past life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Did you not like it? XD;;**

**This was done as a gift for the No.6 holiday even on LJ. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a bit.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
